Kau Yang Kurindukan
by JN Malfoy
Summary: DraRry Slash. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Critanya sambungan dari fanfic pendek di fanficq yang sebelumnya "DraRry Lovely Story" part ke-2 "Terbaik". Moga ja ada critanya beneran nyambung ya, hehe. Maaf buat typo n crita yang kayaknya sudah biasa. Dan sperti biasa, DraRry milik JKR seorang.


Kau Yang Kurindukan.

_DraRry_

Seperti minggu-minggu biasanya, Harry dan Ron berkunjung ke Hogwarts pada akhir pekan. Bahkan Ron akan tinggal dan menginap di quarter istrinya Hermione, untuk sekedar melepas rindu setelah tidak bertemu selama hampir seminggu.  
Hermione menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts setelah kelulusannya. Dan setelah mengajar Arithmanchy selama hampir 5 tahun, Hermione diberi kepercayaan untuk mengajar Rune Kuno. Jadi wajar saja kalau Hermione tidak bisa pulang ke rumah mereka di Burrow, ataupun hanya sekejar menjenguk keluarganya. Tugas dan pekerjaannya di Hogwarts menjadi dua kali lipat pengajar lainnya. Tapi jelas bukan Hermione namanya kalau dia menolak tantangan itu.  
Dan di disilah mereka, Ron, Harry, dan Hermione.  
Ketiga alumni Hogwarts itu berkumpul di taman dekat danau, dan membuat diri mereka nyaman dengan duduk sebuah pondok yang tak lama dibangun oleh Hermione dan Harry dengan beberapa mantra perubah wujud.  
Mereka sepakat tempat itu adalah yang terbaik sebagai tempat berkumpul mereka.

"Harry, bagaimana kabar Ginny dan anak-anak?" tanya Hermione sambil mengesap teh hangat yang sebelumnya disediakan Dobby untuk mereka.  
"Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya saja Ginny jarang mengunjungi anak-anak sejak dia mendapat jadwal pertandingan atas nama timnya."

Ginny memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain yang Harry yakini sebagai salah satu pemain Quiddicth dari Prancis. Sudah hampir satu bulan Ginny tidak kembali ke rumah mereka di Grimauld place setelah Harry menangkap basah dia bercumbu dengan pria itu. Dan dengan alasan itulah akhirnya Harry menceraikan Ginny. Karena ternyata ini sudah kedua kalinya Ginny berselingkuh darinya.  
"Aah, dia pasti sama sibuknya sepertiku.." balas Hermione sambil mengenggam pelan tangan Ron yang duduk disebelahnya ".. tapi aku yakin dia pasti sangat merindukan kalian" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.  
Mengingat kelakukan Ginny yang sebenarnya, Harry cuma tersenyum pasrah dan menoleh pada Ron yang hanya menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Lalu dimana Draco, sudah berapa kali kami datang berkunjung tapi dia tidak muncul-muncul juga." tanya Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai Ginny, yang kadang bisa membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.  
"Dia bilang masih ada yang harus dia kerjakan, entah kenapa juga harus dia kerjakan setiap waktu berkumpul kita." jawab Hermione seadanya.  
"Padahal minggu lalu dia berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama kita." tambah Ron dengan semangat. Dia tahu membicarakan Draco akan membuat perasaan Harry lebih ringan. Sudah sejak lama Ron sadar kalau sang Malfoy junior itu mampu membuat Harry ceria kembali. Bahkan sejak awal mereka bertiga ditempatkan di Kementrian sebagai auror muda.  
Harry dan Ron tidak diragukan lagi untuk menjadi auror yang handal, di tambah seorang mantan pelahap maut yang membelot dan mengerti berbagai ilmu hitam tidak heran jika mereka bertiga menjadi auror yang disegani meskipun baru beberapa bulan bekerja.  
Namun sejak satu tahun sebelumnya Draco memutuskan untuk bekerja di Hogwarts sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam menggantikan ayah baptisnya Severus Snape.  
"Minggu lalu? Jadi minggu lalu dia ikut berkumpul lagi? Saat aku tidak ada?" tanya Harry cukup kaget dan sedikit tersinggung. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Draco ikut pertemuan saat dia tidak sempat datang karena beberapa masalah yang harus dia selesaikan.  
"Err, sepertinya begitu.." Ron jadi merasa tidak enak dengan pernyataannya sebelumnya. Kini mood Harry kembali menurun mengetahui kebiasaan baru Draco yang sudah menjadi sahabat mereka sejak tahun ketujuh saat Draco memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama Harry.  
"Orang itu.. Apa dia berusaha menghindariku?" tanya Harry, dan sepertinya tidak membutuhkan jawaban sehingga Ron dan Hermione hanya terdiam dan mengendikkan bahu mereka bersamaan.  
Kemudian Ron pun mulai bercerita mengenai perburuan pelahap maut yang masih buron kepada Hermione dengan tujuan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Harry, dan menurutnya cukup berhasil. Harry pun ikut menanggapi pembicaraan Ron dan ikut menimpali saat ada bagian yang berbeda dengan cerita Ron.  
Yang tidak mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata abu-abu sedang mengawasi mereka dari jauh dengan senyum tipis terkesan rindu diwajah tampannya.

_DraRry_

Selama pertemuan dan perbincangan mereka Harry mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang mengganjal dalam dadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan dan dia yakin dia tidak akan merasa lega sebelum dia bertemu dengan Draco. Entah untuk apa, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia harus menemuinya sebelum kembali ke rumahnya. Maka Harry pun bangun dan pamit kepada dua sahabatnya itu.  
"Well, sedikit lagi aku harus menjemput Lily dari Burrow. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar sebelum pulang."-dan bertemu Draco kalau bisa- tambahnya dalam hati.

Bukannya berkeliling, Harry malah berjalan menuju satu tempat yang dia yakini sebagai tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan Draco. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kelasnya.  
Tiba di depan kelas, Harry mencoba mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban. Tapi setelah mengetuk tiga kali masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam.  
Memberanikan diri, Harry mendorong pelan pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu dan masuk dengan hati-hati serta tangan yang sigap dengan tongkat sihir dibalik jubahnya. Insting Aurornya selalu mengambil tempat pertama dalam bertindak, sekalipun dalam Hogwarts.  
"Draco.."  
Masih tidak ada jawaban.  
"Hei, ini aku Harry.."  
Kelas itu masih terasa sepi.  
Setelah menoleh kebeberapa arah dan tidak menemukan yang dia cari Harry pun berbalik untuk meninggalkan kelas itu.  
Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menarik lengannya dengan sedikit kasar dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke diding.  
Harry ingin menarik tangannya untuk mengambil tongkat sihir, namun kedua tangannya ditahan dengan kuat disamping kepalanya. Dan sebelum Harry mengelurkan protesnya, bibir Harry sudah dibungkam oleh sepasangan bibir tipis yang menekan bibirnya dengan kasar namun dengan gerak yang sensual. Harry makin terkejut saat dia sadar orang yang menyerangnya adalah Draco.  
Mata Draco tertutup saat mencoba mencium Harry dengan sedikit paksaan dan menggigit bibir Harry untuk meminta respon.  
Namun Harry masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hingga sebuah tangan yang dingin merapa dibalik jubahnya dan mengelus pelan pinggang Harry yang mengakibatkan desahan halus keluar dari mulut Harry yag sedikit terbuka. Kesempatan itulah yang digunakan Draco untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan memperdalam ciumannya kepada Harry. Harry berusaha mendorong Draco, sayangnya kaki dan tangan Harry tidak berada dalam kondisi yang bagus setelah mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Draco. Ciuman yang membuatnya kehilangan tenaga bahkan akal budi. Dan akhirnya, naluri yang mengambil alih tubuh Harry untuk merespon cium Draco. Dan saat Draco merasa Harry membalas ciumannya, dia pun melepas genggaman tangan Harry dan beralih menekan tubuhnya makin dekat kepada Harry sambil memeluk pinggang Harry makin kuat. Kedua tangan Harry yang bebas pun mencari jalannya ke arah leher jenjang Draco dan juga ikut menarik tubuh Draco sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah ciuman yang cukup panas dan lumayan lama itu, Harry dan Draco menarik diri dari ciuman namun tidak melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain.  
"Wow... Itu tadi.. Hah-hah-..." kata Harry mash sambil menutup mata mengingat tiap gerakan bibir Draco yang masih terasa di bibirnya.  
"Luar biasa, aku tahu.." Draco menempelkan dahi mereka sehingga bisa merasakan nafas Harry yang hangat diwajahnya.  
"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba.." kali ini Harry sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Draco yang terlihat makin tampan dengan jarak sedekat itu.  
"Aku menyukaimu Harry.. Sudah sejak lama. Aku bahkan harus pindah ke tempat ini karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri tiap berada didekatmu. Aku berusaha bertemu denganmu saat waktu berkumpul kita, namun perasaanku semakin kuat dan membuatku harus menghindarimu.." penjelasan Draco panjang lebar di tanggapi dengan senyuman bahagia Harry yang cukup lebar hingga bisa saja menyakiti pipinya. "... Aku takut jika aku berada didekatmu aku akan menyerangmu..."  
"Seperti ini?" tanya Harry dengan polosnya.  
"Iya seperti ini.." jawab Draco sambil mencium bibir Harry, kali ini dengan lembut dan singkat.  
"Aku merindukanmu Draco" kata Harry setelah Draco melepas bibirnya.  
"Aku lebih merindukanmu Harry. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya perasaanku saat Ron memberitahukan padaku soal Ginny"  
"Draco.."  
"Aku ingin sekali berlari ketempatmu dan memelukmu, dan menghiburmu, dan.. Dan... Aku hanya takut kau masih ingin kembali padanya seperti yang lalu... Dan aku takut aku makin tak bisa merelakanmu, Harry." Draco sedikit membungkuk untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Harry dan mengesap aroma Harry dalam-dalam. Namun keduanya tetap merasa nyaman dengan posisinya tersebut.  
"Kalau saja kau ada saat itu, aku tidak perlu merindukanmu sedalam ini, Draco." Harry merasakan pelukan Draco pada pinggangnya semakin menguat.  
"Maafkan aku, Harry.." Kini wajah Draco sudah berhadapan kembali dengan wajah Harry. ".. kumohon, jangan kembali lagi padanya." dan Draco kembali menyatukan bibir meraka dalam ciuman yang hangat namun juga menguras emosi.  
Harry menarik dirinya sedikit dari ciuman mereka dan menatap Draco untuk menenangkannya "Tidak, tidak akan pernah Draco." dan dia kembali menarik leher Draco dan menempelakn bibir mereka. Melepas segala kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan dalam dada. Dan akhirnya persaan yang mengganjal itupun lepas dari dada Harry.

-The End-


End file.
